sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Franklin
Bob Franklin is a fan-made character created by Heroic412229. He is the grandfather of both Sid and Rana and husband of Sandra Franklin. Appearance Bob is a tall, brown-skinned man with gray hair and a gray beard on his face. He also has a burn mark on his left cheek from the accident that happened to his family. He wears a blue, worker's t-shirt with a patch pocket on it. He wears khaki pants, a brown belt, and black shoes. He also wears light blue glasses on his face to help with his vision. He also carries a whistle with him for his sports coach job. Personality Bob Franklin is a stern and hard-working individual. He wants to keep his family safe from any danger due to what happened to his other family when he was a child. He can be very close-minded, strict, cynical, and surly at times, but he can be fun-loving, playful, and compassionate to his family when needed, in spite of his strict attitude. He can also be very fanatical, excitable, and enthusiastic when it comes to sports and other physical activities. He loves his family and is willing to do whatever he can to keep them happy and safe, though he can be overprotective towards them and has a severe fear of both Thanatophobia and Pyrophobia due to his tragic past. He can give great advice to his grandchildren when needed as well. He also does care about his family's friends as well, though he's usually not too fond of Alex's attitude and behavior. He loves playing sports with both his family and friends, especially basketball and baseball. He also loves to eat kimchi and other sour foods as well. When he found out about his daughter and son-in-law being killed, he grew the most devastated out of the others due to what happened to his other family. History Early Life When Bob was a child, he had a loving family who would be there for him and care for him a lot and vice versa. He was also thought how to play sports by his dad and even he started learning how to cook by his mother. One day, during his time of cooking, he accidentally started a huge fire that engulfed the building they were in. They tried to escape, but the fire blocked the exit, so they tried to go out the window, but they were too high up from the ground. Luckily, the fire department was able to rescue Bob before the fire got worse, but it wasn't so lucky for his family since the burning debris blocked the window before the rest of them could escape. After the fire was put out, Bob tried to find his family, but they were gone. Traumatized and filled with guilt over what happened, Bob had made an oath to himself that next time, he would be able to protect his family no matter what as to not make the same mistake again. He was then taken in by another family named Franklin and they were just as loving as his other family. During his school years, he met Sandra who was made fun of for failing a science fair project and felt pity for her. When she found out that he was one of the only ones who didn't make fun of her during the science fair, she fell in love with him and they started dating, got married when they were full grown adults, and had children who then had children of their own. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Replace this text with some info about the character's weaknesses. Tell us some things that weaken your character. Be descriptive. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:No Abilities